sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elena and the Secret of Avalor
Elena and the Secret of Avalor is the Sofia the First -Elena of Avalor crossover special, premiered on November 20, 2016. It is also the fourth and final installment in Sofia the First Secret Library Story Arc. Plot In the Kingdom of Avalor, Elena takes Naomi up a mountain to show her her favorite view of Avalor City. Elena laments to Naomi how she was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor for forty-one years. Elena then takes out a broken wand and shows it to Naomi. Elena tells her that it was Shuriki's wand and how she would still be trapped in the amulet if it wasn't for a brave young princess: Sofia. Elena then proceeds to tell Naomi the whole story: A coach is heading toward Avalor Castle, carrying the Avalor sovereigns, King Raul and Queen Lucia, while being chased by a green mist. When the coach reaches the castle, Elena comes out to greet her parents just in time to see the mist get revealed as a woman who kills Elena's parents with a spell, possibly also killing the royal guards driving the coach and the horses as well. Elena faces the sorceress, who proceeds to strike Elena with the same spell. The attack is revealed to be a daydream that Sofia's having in class at Royal Prep, drawing concern from her stepbrother, Prince James. Flora flies by and dismisses the students for summer vacation. As the Royal Kids of Enchancia head back to the coach, Sofia's Amulet suddenly glows blue, alerting her to the fact that it's time to go to the Secret Library. Meanwhile, King Roland and Queen Miranda are trying to decide where to take their kids for their summer vacation. When the Royal Twins meet up with them, they reveal that they still haven't picked a place out. Meanwhile, Sofia grabs Behind the Walls ''and heads for the Secret Library. When she arrives, the Library picks a book called ''The Lost Princess of Avalor to the shock of Sofia who asks "Like my Amulet of Avalor?" When the book goes into the pendulum, it turns into a man who states "Exactly like your Amulet of Avalor!" The man tells Sofia that he's Alacazar, the Royal Wizard of Avalor. Alacazar then proceeds to tell Sofia the story: Across the Great Ocean in the Kingdom of Avalor, there once lived a Princess named Elena. On her fifteenth birthday, her mother Queen Lucia gave her the Amulet of Avalor. One fateful day, an evil power-hungry sorceress from the Northern Islands named Shuriki invaded Avalor. She attacked the King and Queen and set her sights on the palace. Elena chose to face Shuriki on her own. When Shuriki tried to strike her down, the Amulet saved Elena's life by pulling her inside it. Alacazar found the Amulet and discovered that the only way to free Elena was to find a special Princess to set her free. Alacazar traveled for years to find this Princess until he grew too old to continue. He then used the last of his magic to turn himself into the book he transformed from. Alacazar then tells Sofia that the daydream she had earlier was Elena telling her that the time had come for her to be set free. Alacazar tells Sofia that she can do it as the Amulet tested many Princesses before her and she is the only one the Amulet chose. Alacazar tells Sofia what she has to do to free Elena: She must go to his home in Avalor and summon his chanul. He also warns Sofia to be careful as Shuriki is as powerful and evil as ever. Sofia goes to her family and convinces them that they should spend their vacation in the Kingdom of Avalor. The Royal Family of Enchancia then sets sail for Avalor. The Royal Family of Enchancia arrive in the Kingdom of Avalor on the Royal Galleon under the command of Admiral Vasquez. When Sofia sees Avalor City, she wonders how she's going to find Alacazar's house in such a huge city. However, Sofia is horrified to learn that they're going to meet Shuriki first since her father sent a messenger ahead telling her they were coming since it's the custom to meet the Kingdom's ruler when visiting a new kingdom. Meanwhile, Shuriki is using her magic to get ready for their arrival when Chancellor Esteban and Armando come in and tell her that they've arrived. The pair assure Shuriki that everything will be perfect. The Royal Family of Enchancia are greeted by a cheering crowd, but Sofia notices that the crowd isn't actually happy and when Shuriki arrives, she is instantly wary. Sofia notices a flute playing, to Shuriki's chagrin. As they get into the coach, Sofia sees Shuriki's soldiers take the flute from the boy playing it, upsetting him. They arrive at Avalor Castle where Shuriki gives them a tour before taking them out to a feast Esteban has prepared. Suddenly, Jaquins, the Symbols of Avalor, arrive and snatch the food. Shuriki tells them to get lost but they ignore her. She is about to pull out her wand to blast them but Esteban stops her and leads everyone back inside. Sofia's Amulet glows and pulls her toward the Jaquins which Sofia takes to mean that they can help her. Sofia goes up to the Jaquins and asks them to help her. The Jaquins refuse, stating that they don't help friends of Shuriki's. Sofia reveals she's there to help bring Princess Elena back. Hearing this, The Jaquins instantly become delighted to help her and fly her to Alacazar's house. Sofia arrives at Alacazar's house. A woman greets her. Sofia tells her why she's there but the woman proves to be no help. Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, walks up and asks Sofia about her magical knowledge and reveals that the woman is his mother. Sofia introduces herself and tells him that Alacazar sent her. Mateo realizes that Sofia's Amulet is the Amulet of Avalor and takes her to his workshop. Once there, Mateo reveals that he's been training himself to be a wizard in secret since Shuriki outlawed all magic other than her own when she took over. Mateo also reveals that a chanul is a spirit animal that acts as a guide to all the magical things in the world and that it was Alacazar's chanul who revealed to him that Elena is trapped in the Amulet and how to get her out. Mateo summons Alacazar's chanul, Zuzo, who tells Sofia what she has to do to free Elena from the Amulet: She has to get Shuriki's wand. Once she gets it, she has to wrap the Amulet around it and put both on the Crown of Aziluna. Mateo explains that Aziluna was a Maruvian healer who could break any spell or curse and that there's a statue of him up in the mountains. Zuzo also tells Sofia "Just because you're the one doesn't mean you're the only one." before he vanishes. Sofia doesn't know how she's going to get Shuriki's wand until Mateo accidentally gives her an idea: To dance with her. At Avalor Castle, Armando is entertaining the Royal Twins while Roland and Miranda's conversation with Shuriki is having her contemplating invading Enchancia. Sofia comes in and asks Shuriki to dance the sambarossa with her. Shuriki, who hates music and dancing to the point where she banned both in Avalor when she took over, is reluctant, to which Sofia, who has been told of the ban by Mateo and Jaquins, asks if there's a law against dancing, to which her father tells her "Sofia, no one would pass a law against dancing. That's like passing a law against fun." which makes Shuriki agree, not wanting to blow her cover. After Armando has shown them how, everyone dances the sambarossa. During the dance, Sofia pretends to trip and steps on Shuriki's shoes. While Shuriki is recoiling from the pain, Sofia steals her wand from her. After pocketing the wand, Sofia convinces Shuriki to let her and her siblings play hide and seek with Armando while her parents resume their discussions with her. When Armando starts counting, Sofia pulls her brother and sister away with her. Amber realizes that Sofia is up to something and asks her what's up. Sofia tells her and James that she'll explain later and that she needs them to stay hidden for as long as possible. James instantly agrees but Amber demands "Why won't you tell us?" Sofia tells her it's for their own good and leaves. Sofia heads back to Mateo and the Jaquins and shows them that she got the wand. Mateo and the Jaquins are impressed with her for pulling it off with Skylar voicing it by saying "Girl looks sweet as sugar but she's got some skills." The group then flies off to free Elena. The group arrives at the Maruvian Temple where the Crown of Aziluna is. They go inside and find an enchanted lake. Mateo tells Sofia that she needs to swim across the enchanted waters for the magic to work. Sofia turns herself into a mermaid and dives into the lake. Once underwater, she finds the Crown of Aziluna and does as Zuzo instructed. This causes a island with a statue on it to rise out of the water. Once it surfaces, Sofia, back to her human self, slides down to the base of the statue. Suddenly, Sofia's Amulet glows pink and descends. Once it hits the ground, a person appears in a flash of pink light. The Amulet returns itself to Sofia now pink. The person is revealed to be Princess Elena, who's finally free. Elena hugs Sofia and greets Mateo and the Jaquins. She then voices her intention to free Avalor from Shuriki. The group lands and Elena tells them what she's going to do: She's going to use Shuriki's own wand against her. Sofia and Mateo want to help, but Elena refuses and flies off to face Shuriki alone with Mateo and Sofia going after her anyway. Armando is still playing hide and seek with Amber and James when Elena lands in the castle. Skylar wants to help, but Elena tells him she has to do this on her own. Elena confronts Shuriki in the Throne Room and tells her it's time for her to pay for her crimes, to Shuriki's horror. Roland asks "What crimes?" Elena tells them that Shuriki invaded Avalor and seized the throne from the Royal Family of Avalor, her family. Roland and Miranda are shocked at hearing this, before Shuriki has the royal guards restrain them after admitting the truth. Shuriki tries to pull out her wand to blast Elena only to find out that Elena has it to which she deduces must be because Sofia took it. A shocked Miranda asks "Sofia's involved in this?" Elena confirms this and tries to blast Shuriki with her wand, using the same spell Shuriki used on her and her parents, but she only succeeds in blasting aside a tapestry revealing a painting of Elena's little sister, Princess Isabel, and her grandparents. Shuriki reveals that that was how Alacazar protected them: By placing them inside an Enchanted Painting that even her magic can't touch. Shuriki also reveals that Esteban is Elena's cousin. Shuriki takes back her wand and orders her guards to seize Elena. Skylar flies in and takes off with Elena. Shuriki orders her guards to capture Elena and Sofia. Roland angrily shouts at Shuriki to leave his youngest daughter alone only for Shuriki to order the guards to lock up the Enchancia Royals. Though Roland warns her she won't get away with this, Shuriki is smug in thinking she will. Elena meets up with Sofia and tells her that Shuriki has her family. Together, they fly back to Mateo's house. When they arrive back at Mateo's house, Mateo's mother Rafa comes out and reveals the spell that can free Elena's family. Citizens of Avalor, having heard the news of Elena's return, come over and, at Sofia's urging, Elena agrees to let them help. Sofia and Elena fly to a secret entrance into the castle and sneak into the dungeon. Once inside, they meet Armando, who agrees to help. While Armando distracts the lone guard, Sofia sneaks past him using her shrinking ability. Sofia finds her family, but Miranda tells her that she has a lot of explaining to do. Sofia assures them that they'll get one and lets them out. Roland knocks out the guard and locks him up. Elena then reveals the truth of Sofia's Amulet, and asks Roland and Miranda not to be mad at her for her heroism in helping Elena take back Avalor from Shuriki. Miranda tells Sofia that she should've told them what was going on, to which Sofia tells them she felt it was for the best. Roland forgives Sofia for her secrecy, which the rest of the family follows. The group then sets off to execute Elena's plan. Meanwhile, Shuriki demands that Esteban produce the results she desires. Esteban protests that when he helped her invade Avalor, she promised no one in his family would get hurt, to which Shuriki retorts that she also promised him power which she granted when she appointed him Chancellor. Shuriki tells him to be grateful she kept one of her promises or he'll end up like his aunt and uncle, Raul and Lucia. Suddenly, Luna flies in and attacks Shuriki, who chases after her. Once Shuriki's gone, Mateo sneaks in and, using the spell his mother gave him, frees Elena's family, who all happily reunite with Elena. The entire group then flies off on the Jaquins to execute the next part of Elena's plan: Rallying the Citizens of Avalor against Shuriki. United, the Avalorans and Enchancians all march on the castle together and overwhelm the guards, who lock the gates. Sofia and Elena fly in and open the gates, through which the Citizens of Avalor march through. The royal guards lose their nerve when confronted by Roland and flee, but Shuriki halts the crowd as she casts dark storm clouds over the palace. Despite being outnumbered, Shuriki still has her magic, and as Shuriki raises her wand to blast Elena, Esteban, who has had enough, grabs Shuriki's wand and tosses it to Elena, who destroys it. With her wand gone, Shuriki's powers are destroyed and she ages into an old woman. Horribly weakened, Shuriki hops down a waterfall and swims away. Elena is reinstated as the true heir and sovereign of Avalor. Sofia offers the Amulet to Elena, who tells her to keep it. Elena then assumes the throne of Avalor, to the joy of the Avalorans. Back in the Secret Library, both Sofia and Alacazar both review the story Sofia just finished. Alacazar tells Sofia she gave Elena's story a great ending to which Sofia states that she gave Elena's story a great beginning. After he vanishes, Sofia's dress undergoes a transformation and she leaves the Secret Library. Back in the present, Elena and Naomi both decide to lock Shuriki's wand in the treasury forever. Cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jane Fonda as Shuriki * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Tyler Merna as Prince James * Travis Willingham as King Roland II * Barbara Dirickson as Flora * Chris Parnell as Migs * Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna * Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Emiliano Diez as Francisco * Julia Vera as Luisa * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Keith Ferguson as Zuzo * Andre Sogliuzzo as Alakazar * Joe Nunez as Armando * Ana Ortiz as Rafa Songs *The Great Unknown *The Spirit of Avalor *My Time Trivia *This special will introduce Princess Elena, who will also be the leading character of the upcoming spin-off series,Elena of Avalor. *This will be the fourth special in the series, followed by Once Upon a Princess, The Floating Palace, and The Curse of Princess Ivy. *This special's events take place before the Sofia the First episodes after Dads and Daughters Day,and Elena of Avalor all episodes. *After Sofia frees Elena,the Amulet Of Avalor changed color to ruby pink. As a result, this is the last time Sofia's amulet is seen in purple. *Sofia's family will learn of the truth of amulet. Amber learns for the second time,the first was The Curse of Princess Ivy. *Sofia gets a new dress. *Sofia also uses the ability to shrink and turn into a mermaid. *Moral: You don't always have to face a problem alone Transcript Elena and the Secret of Avalor Transcript Gallery Elena and the Secert of Avalor 16.png Elena and the Secert of Avalor 24.png The Royal Family Of Enchancia Arrives.png Dungeon.png The Royal Sisters of Avalor Reunited.png See Also * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (book) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Special episodes Category:Elena of Avalor